Referring to FIG. 1, when a concrete floor slab 100 is first placed and the concrete starts to cure the volume of the concrete decreases causing the slab to shrink (usually on the order of ⅛ of an inch per 20 feet). Concrete has a relatively low strength when in tension. When the internal stresses due to shrinkage 104 reach a point greater then the tensile strength of the concrete, random stress-relief cracks 102 occur.
These random cracks 102 are undesirable as they detract from the performance of the floor slab 100 and reduce its life span. Referring to FIGS. 2A and 2B, a typical method of controlling where these cracks 102 occur is to induce a weakened plane by saw cutting the top surface 200 of the concrete slab 100 into small panels, as depicted by saw cut 202.
Referring to FIG. 3, an undesirable side effect of having the floor slab 100 made up of numerous small sections is that when the floor is loaded, such as with the wheels of a moving fork lift 300, each section of the floor may be deflected 302 relative to its neighbor causing damage 304 to the joint edge, as depicted in FIG. 3.
Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional technique for reducing this type of deflection 302 is to span the joint 400 with steel bars 402 each having a round cross-section. These bars 402 are commonly referred to as dowel bars.
Referring to FIGS. 5A-5C, dowels of this type are typically assembled into a wirework frame 500 that holds the dowels at a desired depth 502 and orientation. This assembly is generally known as a dowel basket.
Using circular-cross-section dowel bars is associated with various drawbacks. For instance, if the dowel bars 402 are misaligned 600 such that they are not oriented totally perpendicular to the joint, the dowel bars 402 can lock the joint 400 thereby undesirably restraining the joint from opening, which in turn may cause random cracks 102.
Referring to FIG. 7, if a concrete floor slab, such as slabs 100-1 or 100-2, tries to move along the line of the joint 400 relative to the next panel (for instance due to shrinkage or thermal contraction), the dowel bars 402 will restrain this type of movement 700, thereby causing random cracks 102.
Referring to FIG. 8, at an intersection of two joints, movement 800, which is a combination of the two types of movement discussed above in connection with FIGS. 6 and 7, can cause a situation known as corner cracking 802.
Referring to FIGS. 9A and 9B, the round-dowel-bar drawbacks discussed above have been addressed in the past by using dowel bars 900 having a square or rectangular cross-section in conjunction with a plastic or steel clip 902 that places a compressible material 904 on the two vertical faces of the dowel bar 900. These clips 902 produce a void in the concrete wider than the dowel bar 900 allowing for sideways movement and a slight degree of misalignment. The clips 902, however, undesirably add to the expense associated with using dowel bars 900 having square and/or rectangular cross-sections. A more cost-effective solution that overcomes the misalignment problem to a greater extent, therefore, would be advantageous.
Under certain conditions, such as outdoor applications, concrete slab placement should be able to withstand concrete expansion, which is typically due to thermal changes, such as colder winter temperatures changing to warmer summer temperatures. Referring to FIG. 10, conventionally, a piece of compressible material 1000, such as foam, fiberboard, timber, or the like, is placed in an expansion joint 1002 between concrete slabs 100-1 and 100-2. A round-cross-section dowel bar 402 and an end cap 1004 may be used for transferring a load across the expansion joint 1002. As the slabs 100 expand, they move together, as indicated by arrows 1006, the joint 1002 closes, and the dowel bar 402 goes farther into the end cap 1004. This use of round-cross-section dowel bars, however, is associated with the misalignment drawback discussed above in connection with saw-cut control joints. A cost-effective way of dealing with the misalignment situation while transferring loads between concrete slabs across expansion joints 1002 would therefore be desirable.
Applicants' U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,760 discloses a load plate that overcomes the drawbacks discussed above, namely misalignment and allowing relative movement of slabs parallel to the joint. Referring to FIG. 11, the '760 patent discloses using a load plate 1100 rotated such that the load plate has a widest portion (i.e., opposite corners) of the load plate positioned in the joint between slabs 100-1 and 100-2. Using such a load plate 1100 at a construction joint works well because the load plate can be reliably centered at the construction joint between the slabs 100.
A load plate 1100 is not, however, ideally suited for use at saw-cut control joints. As described above, this type of joint results from cracking induced by a saw cut in the upper surface of a concrete slab. The saw cut may be off center with respect to any load plate embedded within the cement, as shown by the dashed line 1200 in FIG. 12. If the saw cut and joint are off-center, the load plate will not function as intended because more than half of the load plate will be fixed within one of the slabs and less than half of the load plate will be available for transferring loads to and from the other slab. Another situation for which a load plate 1100 is not ideally suited is when a construction joint, formed by an edge form, for instance, is expected to be relatively wide open. Under such circumstances, an undesirably large area of load plates 1100 may undesirably be removed from slabs on either or both sides of the joint thereby reducing the ability of the load plate 1100 to transfer loads between the slabs. For these reasons, a load transfer device that provides the advantages of the load plate of the '760 patent and that is well suited to use in saw-cut control joints and construction joints, which may become relatively wide open, would be desirable.